Thor Odinson (Earth-8096)
| Alignment = Good | Relatives = Odin (father) Loki (step-brother) Balder (half-brother) | Universe = Earth-80920 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 340 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Towering Height, Massive Hulking Frame | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Warrior | Education = | Origin = Warrior from the realm of Asgard | PlaceOfBirth = A Cave in Norway | Creators = | First = | HistoryText = Young adventures The son of Odin the ruler of Asgard, Thor was a spoilt prince who had never left the confines of the walls of Asgard. Thor was raised with his brother Loki, a skilled sorceror. He was allowed to win every training battle with Odin's elite guard. After being embarrassed by Sif in battle Thor followed the Warriors Three on their quest to find the Sword of Surtur. Family dispute After defending the immortal realm of Asgard for centuries, Thor grew weary of the endless cycle of violence in his native land and found himself drawn to Earth, or Midgard as his kind call it, feeling that his power could be of more use to the fragile mortals who were now facing threats beyond their ability to handle. This displeased his father, King Odin, a weakness Thor's evil stepbrother Loki exploited. Becoming an Avenger Against his father's wishes, Thor traveled down to Midgard just as the Odinsleep was about to be underway, and found himself joining the Avengers after a battle with Graviton . Initially there was friction between the noble Thor and the brutish Hulk, and also friction between Thor and team leader Iron Man; Thor developed a dislike of mortal science, which he saw as evil. Iron Man, himself a scientist, engineer and inventor, resented Thor's constant criticism of technology and eventually retaliated by pointing out instances where magic threatened both the team and innocent people; ultimately the two were forced to put their differences aside when the machinations of the Dark Elf Malekith threatened Midgard. When Thor found himself blocked from returning to Asgard, he had to swallow his pride and ask Iron Man for help in pinpointing a weak spot in the barrier that blocked him from his home. Broken Seal Some time after Loki's conquest, Thor stayed on Asgard while the rest of the Avengers left. At one point, Surtur was released from his seal. When he knew about this, he calmly but worringly stated that the Earth's fate was up to the Avengers now. | Powers = Seemingly those of Thor Odinson (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Thor Odinson (Earth-616)#Powers. | Strength = Seemingly those of Thor Odinson (Earth-616)#Powers. | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of Thor Odinson (Earth-616)#Powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Mjolnir * formerly a sword in his youth | Notes = *Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman. | Trivia = * Character appears in Hulk vs. Thor, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and Thor: Tales of Asgard. * The voice actor for Thor on The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Rick Wasserman, had previously voiced the Hulk in the animated film Planet Hulk which was loosley based on the comic series of the same name. * Despite the fact that the Hulk Vs. Thor film allegedly took place before The Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes, Thor doesn't recognize the Hulk when they teamed up against Graviton. He actually ends up mistaking him for an ogre or or a troll though it's very possible that it's because of the art change between Avengers and Hulk vs. * Unlike the original comic, Thor does not assume the form of Donald Blake when seperated from Mjolnir for more than a minute. This is probably a reference to the modern Thor comics. * In the next season of the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Thor will don don a costume based on the Olivier Coipel designs from the modern Thor comics. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Sega - Thor Category:Worthy of Mjolnir